Unbroken
by Mags0607
Summary: She had just about given up on love and given up on needing someone else. But something inside told her that she should just hold on. Jeyton oneshot


This was written for a writing challenge and I hope you like it. Its the first time I've written a Jeyton, so let me know what you think.

**Unbroken**

Peyton sighed as she walked up the steps, quickly grabbing the mail as she walked into the empty house. She was getting used to the emptiness lately, it seemed like that was all she was meant for. _Emptiness and loneliness_. She had been battling it daily, but seeing the reunion of both Lucas and Brooke and Nathan and Haley were making her desperately wish that she had someone who would reach out and love her. She wanted to be someone's whole world, their great love. She thought about the Scott brothers and what they had once meant to her, but she knew that they were not her great loves. No they were destined for others and she knew that.

Her great love was a boy that she could not forget, but whose memory she tried desperately to erase. Against her will, his image flashed in her brain, and all she could see was his brown hair, his muscular figure, and his eyes that had reeled her in and made her fall harder than she ever thought she could.

She tried to erase the memories of what they had because it was too perfect to be tainted with heartbreak and loss. Two feelings that she had gotten used to after she watched him ride into the darkness in search of the only thing that would matter more to him than she did.

Fingering the mail, she sifted through the bills and the junk until a plain white envelope caught her eye. On the front was her name and address, no return address, but she would know where that letter came from any day. Running her hands over the familiar print, neatly written on the envelope, she felt something unfamiliar to her. For once, Peyton Sawyer felt what it was to have hope. And next to having him in her arms again, that was the best feeling in the world.

Unfolding the letter, she smiled as she was hit with a smell that she had always associated with him and she felt warmth for the first time since he left.

_Dear Peyton,_

_The months and the days seem to drag on without you in my arms. I know that I have no right to contact you like this after leaving you the way I did, but I had to have some sort of contact with you. It was too hard to keep going without at least being able to write to you. In a way this feels like a connection, like somehow, you'll be able to understand everything I'm trying to say in this letter._

_First off, I'm so sorry that I'm writing to you after begging you to forget me, after telling you to move on. The truth is I have to be selfish now. I can't go through life, knowing that I have let everything that I care about slip away. When you offered to come with me, I should have held you in my arms, and taken you away with me. I should have never let you go. I foolishly tried to set you free, only to ask you once again to be mine. That is what I'm doing now, what I should have done all those months ago. Peyton, I love you, and I know that I'm too late. I know I pushed you away, that I left you alone. I know that my actions broke your heart, trust me, they broke mine as well. But, I'm begging you now for a second chance, and I am hoping against hope that you can let me back in._

_These last few months have been plain torture, but once again, it was you that brought me through the darkest times. Your face always seems to be the light at the end of my very dark tunnel. You know, I still have those emails that you wrote to me the first time I was away, and like that time, they give me the strength not to give up. Your words will forever be emblazoned in my brain because they have become my strength to keep fighting. You give me the strength not to give up. At night, I dream about the family we created when we were together, when we were happy. You are with me in my dreams because you are the woman of my dreams._

_I've realized that you were right. There is no point to all of this if you can't share it with the ones you love. You are the one I love, and you and Jenny are the most important things in my life. I keep hoping that one day we might get that happy ending, that we might find the light at the end of the tunnel, and I want to do it together. I'm so close to getting my baby back Pey, and I want you to be the one to share my joy. I want you to share everything with me, and I have made it my goal for Jenny and me to somehow get back to you, to somehow get back to where we belong._

_I never knew how right I would be when I told you that I could hold you in my arms forever and it wouldn't be long enough. I just hope that I get the chance to hold you for a little while longer. You have shown me more than any person I have ever met, and have opened me up to love that I never thought that I would be capable of experiencing. When you looked at me, you saw past the teenage father and you looked right into my soul. You have meant more to me than any woman I have ever met, more than any woman I will ever meet. I just can't seem to let myself move on, and I hope that you haven't been able to either. I just apologize for causing you so much pain, and for leaving you alone. I keep seeing that sketch it my head, the one that said "sometimes they come back." I want you to know that that is true, because right now I am fighting like hell to come back to you._

_I know that I'm out on a limb here, but I have to take this chance. I hope that you can wait for me, and I hope that your heart still has a place for me in it. I know that you deserve better than me, but I know your heart, and I know that if you let me, I will spend everyday for the rest of my life loving you. You are it for me, and I will never take for granted a single moment that we have shared. I just hope that we still will have the chance to create so many more special moments._

_I cannot tell you where I am right now, but look out your window in one month from today, and I promise that I will be right outside. I can only hope that you will let me back into your life and back into your heart. I love you with everything that I am, and I hope that soon we can start on forever, because I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again._

_Love always,_

_Jake_

The tears were streaming down Peyton's face by the time she had finished reading the letter, and she didn't know how to stop them. She didn't want to stop them, because for the first time since he left, she felt something. She finally felt alive again.

She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't deny her heart what it wanted, and it wanted Jake. Simple as that. And now the memories of their time together didn't hurt, instead they brought her comfort. She finally felt whole, like the pieces of her broken heart were slowly mending themselves.

And she knew that in one month, the pieces would be healed, because in one month he would come back to her.

As she lay on her bed, his image popped into her head and all she could see was his brown hair, his muscular figure, and his eyes that had reeled her in and made her fall harder than she ever thought she could.

And that brought her more comfort than anything else.


End file.
